


Love Me Harder

by bmineral (saladinthesky)



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladinthesky/pseuds/bmineral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to a lot of Ariana Grande while I wrote this don't judge me lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Ariana Grande while I wrote this don't judge me lol

Jesse’s car pulled into the parking space with a lurching cough of exhaust. He’d come without calling, not even checking to see if his criminal lawyer was still at the office. A glance towards the darkening horizon told him it was too late, but across the lot a shiny Cadillac DeVille told him that he hadn’t struck out. Good thing, too. Jesse realized that his hands were shaking a little, so he grabbed the steering wheel tight and just sat for a minute, trying to get his breathing even. He just had to go in there and talk to Saul, that’s it.

He pulled the keys from the ignition and shoved them into one of his big jacket pockets. He pulled his beanie off and threw it on the passenger seat, raking his hands through his hair a couple times before opening the door and stepping out into the gathering night.

This was his favorite time of day. The ABQ was hot as hell during the day, when the sun beat down with enough force to turn the inside of his car into a furnace. But now, with just the last few hints of daylight shouldering the night, the air had cooled off to the perfect temperature. He tipped his head back and drank it in, a little. God, he was a nerd.

Inside, the receptionist desk was empty. Saul was probably working late, not taking any more clients. Too bad, he’d see Jesse. With a feeling of desperation, Jesse pounded on the office door until it swung open.

“Jesus Almighty, kid, ever heard of calling first? I thought it was all locked up out here, you’re lucky I don’t have a weak heart.”

Jesse didn’t have time for Saul’s usual song and dance. He pushed past Saul into the office and paced back and fourth until the door was closed. Saul returned to his desk, shuffled a few papers, and remained standing.

“If you’re gonna risk giving an old man a heart attack, at least tell me there’s a good reason.”

“Yeah, man, I just—I need your help with something.”

Saul’s mouth dropped open in a sarcastic show of shock. “You need my help? Well, isn’t that a first. What’ll it be this time, Pinkman? Your douche partner cooking something else up? And by that, I don’t mean the blue stuff.”

“It’s not that.” Jesse reached a hand to his neck and looked down. “It’s more…personal.”

“I charge by the hour, kid.”

“C’mon, man, are you always this much of an asshole? I’m telling you, this is personal, or whatever. I don’t talk about my family much.”

“This is family related?” Saul sat down in his chair, surprised that the kid was getting anywhere near _personal_ with his lawyer. He always thought Jesse distrusted him. I mean, no shit the kid had trust issues. His entire life seemed like a goddamn trust issue, the way Saul saw it.

“Yeah. It’s my brother, actually. Jake. He’s a good kid, like, smart and all that. And he’s all my parents have after I turned out to be a failure.”

“Hey, hey.” Saul put both hands up to stop Jesse, surprised at how much the kid’s family drama was already affecting him. He had to distract from how sorry he was feeling that Jesse had parents who so clearly undervalued him. “Stop with the self pity and keep going.”

“He got caught with some drugs at school, okay? And he was drunk, or something, I dunno. Anyway, they’re gonna expel him. And….” Jesse sat heavily on the couch, rubbing his eyes with his long index fingers. Saul was surprised by the sudden urge to go over there and comfort the kid, maybe even give him a little physical assurance. He told himself he wanted to pat kindly on Jesse’s knee—just a touch, nothing more—but it was a lie. God, yes, it was a lie. Saul had to look at something that wasn’t going to get him hard. He let his eyes glaze over one of the papers on his desk until Jesse continued.

“If Jake gets expelled, he’s fucked. My parents are gonna have two disappointments, and I just…this can’t happen to him too.”

Saul realized then that Jesse was better than he, or perhaps anyone, ever gave him credit for.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Saul said, and he meant it. “But I’m afraid my area of expertise is in a courtroom, not a classroom. I don’t really have any jurisdiction to be going up to his principal and demanding evidence.”

“But couldn’t you? Like, make them give you evidence, or something. Say it’s a lie—plead the fifth!”

Jesse’s attempt at lawyer jargon made Saul chuckle, but he bit it down. He could tell the kid was hurting, and he didn’t want to make it any worse.

“You know, Pinkman, getting expelled—Jake could still go to another school, get into college. It’s not game over, not even a bit.” Saul went around his desk and sat next to Jesse on the couch, maintaining a distance. “I know that this isn’t easy—family stuff is never easy, believe me.”

“How would you know, man? You don’t know what it’s like to be the fuck up brother, to never be good enough.”

Saul glanced down at his interlaced hands, trying to decide how to respond to that.

“You’re right,” he said finally. “I may not understand your exact situation, but I know damn well that you’re a good kid, Jesse. You’re loyal—to a fault, let’s be clear—and I admire you.”

Jesse looked at Saul with a different expression than before. Saul had never seen the kid look like this, and he slowly realized why. Saul had been quick to distance himself from the start, keeping things only business related so that he couldn’t let his mind wander to other things, like the way Jesse’s rough jaw might feel against his mouth, or how it might be to have his cock deep in Saul’s throat. But now, for a moment, Saul had allowed himself to be genuine with Jesse. He knew the kid was more than a mindless lemming, he just pretended to not notice. It was better for both of them that way, he frequently assured himself.

“Sorry that I barged in. I should’ve, like, scheduled an appointment like all your other clients.”

“Forget I said all that,” Saul said, completely serious. “As long as I’m in this office, you’re welcome anytime.”

“Thanks,” Jesse looked relieved. He was fidgeting a little, rubbing the inked skin of his arm absently. Saul had to look away again because, God, every movement the kid made was so fucking hot.

“Wish I could be of more service.” And he meant that in more ways than one. So many more ways. Not that Jesse would’ve ever noticed the hidden implications, the tinge of longing. No, the kid could snag almost anyone he wanted—blond, young, beautiful. The fact that Saul was able to share a couch with him was a miracle.

“I—I don’t really wanna go back home right now,” Jesse said in a small voice. “Can I stay here until you leave?”

“Mi casa es su casa, kid. Or in this case, my office. I’ll be here for a couple more hours working on some paperwork, so get some shut-eye. You look tired.”

“Gee, thanks for the compliment,” Jesse smirked.

Was Pinkman flirting? Saul pushed the thought aside and returned to his desk as the kid settled in. A few minutes later, Jesse seemed asleep and Saul was finally able to focus on his work. Well, focus was a relative term—Saul kept looking up every few minutes to check and make sure the kid was still there, not just some gorgeous hallucination he’d conjured up in a fit of dull casework-induced delirium.

It was almost midnight when Saul was ready to go home. Jesse had slept the entire time, his breathing quiet and steady from the couch. Saul cleared off his desk, packing up his briefcase and locking away a few things before he woke Jesse up. He wanted to let the kid enjoy as many z’s as possible before he had to get up and drive home.

“Hey, kid.” Saul gently shook Jesse’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

Jesse stirred, stretching his arms overhead as he looked around, refamiliarizing himself with his surroundings. Saul decided to help him out.

“You’ve been asleep for a few hours. Unless you wanna be waking up here at the rooster’s crow, we should head out now.”

“Just give me a minute, man,” Jesse grumbled. He smiled sleepily up at Saul, his eyes twinkling beneath half-shut eyes. Fucking twinkling. They were so blue—darker than a chlorinated public pool, lighter than the navy on an American flag. It was a perfect color.

“I give you a minute, you take an hour. Up, Pinkman!”

“Why don’t you just lay down with me,” Jesse said, his words lazy with sleep. “Then you’ll see why it’s so hard to move.”

Saul froze, both hands tight around his briefcase. Of course Jesse was just saying that as a joke, not suggesting that Saul actually lay next to him, almost touching him.

“C’mon.” Jesse pushed himself over a little and patted the space next to him.

Saul didn’t need more invitation. He dropped his briefcase unceremoniously and lay down on the couch next to Jesse. It was a nice couch—the kid had a solid case for never getting up.

“You’ve made some good points,” Saul said to the ceiling. “You know, I really don’t use this couch enough. Seems like a shame.”

Jesse didn’t respond. Saul glanced over to see if the kid had fallen back asleep, but Jesse’s blue eyes were looking at him, caught somewhere between innocence and mischief.

“Yo, if we made out right now, would lawyer/client privilege make sure you couldn’t tell anyone about it?” Jesse reached down and tugged at Saul’s clasped hands, unspooling him with the single touch.

“Ha,” Saul said, his throat dry. Was it a joke? How did he respond? He couldn’t remember a time that had him so knotted up, at a loss for words.

“I mean, if you’re not attracted to me, it’s fine.” Jesse sounded a little embarrassed and began to pull his hand away. Saul reached out and grabbed it instinctively.

“No, Jesse, it’s not that. I—I don’t know what to say. I just don’t want to take advantage of you, is all.”

“Take advantage?”

“Jesus, Jesse, when you came in here, you were so upset. And I can’t help you—I mean, I’ll try. I will try because I care about you, but I don’t know if it’ll help Jake.”

Jesse nuzzled close to Saul, breathing warm against his ear.

“I know you’ll try,” he murmured. “But you know what? Even if you didn’t, I’d still want you.”

Saul felt himself beginning to spiral as Jesse pressed his lips against the hollow beneath his jaw line, nipping his way down to the shirt collar. He wanted to lose himself in the feeling of being so close to Jesse, who he’d been pining after as long as they’d been acquainted. But it had to be right.

“Hey, kid, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Does it feel like I’m fucking sure?” Jesse sucked, hard, on his neck. Saul felt a little thrill, wondering if the mark would be visible tomorrow.

Saul let his hands find the hem of Jesse’s shirt and slip beneath the black cotton. He dug into Jesse’s back, unsure if he was massaging or just clinging on for dear life. Jesse’s mouth had almost found his own, spreading soft kisses across Saul’s cheeks. With an impatient, pleading sound—God, that was humiliating—Saul shifted so that his lips were beneath Jesse’s. He heard the kid laugh a little, and felt it, too. Their bodies were so tightly pressed together that Saul felt the rumble in Jesse’s chest. He bit Jesse’s lower lip, wanting it to bloom with signs of Saul’s lust as he sucked at it. He was rewarded with a little groan, an admission of pleasure escaping from Jesse’s throat.

Jesse’s lips parted and Saul felt like the kid wasn’t just kissing him, but breathing him in, taking everything. He could feel his cock strain against his pants, and worried that Jesse was going to get close enough to feel it. He didn’t want to freak Jesse out with such an obvious indication of his arousal.

“I want to fuck,” Jesse growled, all traces of sleep evaporated. He kissed Saul’s earlobe and amended, “I want you to fuck me.”

God fucking dammit, there wasn’t any more blood left to inflate his erection—Saul was sure he’d never heard anything that hot in his life. Saul let his hands travel to Jesse’s torso, teasing the silken trail of hair until it was hidden beneath the waistband of his pants.

“We’ve got to start getting you undressed to make that happen, Pinkman.”

Saul went to his knees and took a little more control, pulling Jesse’s shirt roughly over his head and dipping down to suck at the exposed nipples. When he did this, Jesse bucked his hips and Saul felt his full length grind into his leg appreciatively. He vowed to give Jesse the best sex he ever had.

Jesse dragged Saul’s shirt out from under the waistband until it was entirely untucked. He unbuttoned it quickly and threw it aside as soon as it was free of Saul’s arms.

“Is it weird that I think you’re hot? Fuck, not just hot. You’re so….”

Saul let Jesse think about what he wanted to say for a while by pressing their soft, needy lips together. When he was done kissing Jesse, the kid sighed.

“Hot.”

“I think you might’ve mentioned that one already.” Saul laughed at the shy, blushy splotches that appeared on Jesse’s cheeks. “And for the record, you’re pretty fucking hot yourself.”

Jesse squirmed and Saul lowered his hips so that their dicks were against one another, separated by a few layers of clothing. His cock throbbed, almost painfully wanting, but Saul made himself wait. It’d be all the better if he savored this, made the kid work for it.

He moved in slow circles, watching Jesse’s face wonder when he’d get to feel Saul without the clothes impeding them. He let his hips bite down a little, feeling his cock grind against Jesse’s in a way that makes him lose his shit. God, they’re not even naked yet.

“Saul,” Jesse panted, circling his hips with the same lusty pressure.

“Something you need to say, kid?” Saul grins and ducks his head to kiss the spindly dragon that wound across Jesse’s chest. He swirled his tongue around the tail end, flicking over the nipple, and heard Jesse’s barely-suppressed moan. He wanted to tell the kid to not keep quiet. Saul wanted to hear every raw, tortured, pleasured sound he could draw out from between Jesse’s lips.

“I wanna do something,” Jesse said, pushing himself out from under Saul.

Saul barely had any time to react before Jesse had his pants undone. He was tugging them down, underwear and all, revealing the fullness of Saul’s erection. Then Jesse did the same with himself, stepping out of his pants and gracing Saul’s office with his nakedness.

If this wasn’t a way to christen the old office, Saul didn’t know what was. He stood and met Jesse in the middle of the room, guiding him backwards until the younger man’s bare ass was pressed into the hard edge of Saul’s desk. Then Saul was reaching down and wrapping his hand around Jesse’s dick, stroking quick and desperate along the shaft.

“Wait.” Jesse’s voice was thick, and Saul could tell that he didn’t want to push the hand away. “I don’t wanna get off this way.”

The suddenness of this command wound Saul up like nothing else, and he waited for further instructions. He’d do just about fucking anything Jesse told him to.

“Sit,” Jesse said, gesturing to Saul’s chair.

Saul took a seat behind his desk and shuddered—was this going in the direction he thought it was? Jesse kneeled in the space between his spread legs and grasped Saul’s cock assuredly.

“Is this your first time?” Saul asked, barely articulate through his quick, panting breaths.

“Yeah. So it might be bad.” Jesse’s face blushed an embarrassed shade of pink and Saul reached down to fluff his hair reassuringly. Besides, Saul was pretty sure that Pinkman so much as breathing on his dick could send him hurtling toward orgasm.

He felt the first tentative touch of Jesse’s wet tongue and couldn’t believe how close he was to blowing his load. What was his problem?

His problem was Jesse: perfect, gorgeous, adorable Jesse, who’d had him from the very start. Perfect, gorgeous, adorable Jesse’s mouth around his cock, sucking at the head. Normally a blow job this amateur would be a sore disappointment, something to snooze his way through with a few grunts of “oh yeah, baby, that’s good.” But Saul was rendered speechless by the way Jesse was taking him in, stroking the base and licking his way down the shaft. Jesse looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Saul realized that his shocked silence wasn’t doing anything to show the kid how much he was enjoying it. He reached down with a gentle hand and ran his fingers through Jesse’s soft hair, pulling at some of the strands. God, it was so good. He could barely keep his hips from lurching upward, wanting nothing more than to fuck into Jesse’s unsure, frantic movements. But he wanted Jesse to go at his own pace and not have to worry about getting too deep on the first try.

Saul couldn’t help wondering if there would be a second try.

Jesse let him in deeper and Saul let out a soft, shuddering moan. He was ready to succumb to the pleasure, let himself come and see if Jesse would swallow it down like a champ. He could already feel it building and his stomach muscles were twisted up in blissful agony.

“Jesse, oh God, _Jesse_.” Saul couldn’t help it, he lifted his hips and watched as Jesse took more of him in, not even hesitating to let Saul’s dick find its way to the back of his throat. He was ogling Jesse now, just watching as he—“Fuck, Jesse, I’m gonna—”

Just like that, Jesse’s mouth was gone. Shit, had Saul fucked everything up? No, Jesse was smiling shyly, biting his bottom lip in hesitation.

“Why’d you…why’d you stop?” Saul panted, hoping that he didn’t sound as desperate as he thought he did.

“Was that good?” Jesse’s cheeks were flushed, eyes wild. Saul felt himself go limp as a noodle, jelly legs slipping off the chair and sure hands running over the embarrassed, excited planes of Jesse’s face. He kissed Jesse roughly in response, pushing his hips forward. Fuck, Jesse was so hard. The thought of Jesse getting aroused just blowing him was hotter than anything Saul could imagine.

“You’re a natural, Pinkman,” Saul murmured against Jesse’s lips.

“Can we try something else?” Jesse breathed.

“Anything,” Saul growled.

“Do you have any, like, lube?”

Saul had some idea where Jesse was going with this, and he bent to suck yesyesyesyes across Jesse’s chest. His right hand scrabbled around in one of his desk drawers as he continued toward the dragon tattoo with his mouth.

He pulled a tube of lube from his drawer and opened it in one quick movement. Jesse groaned with appreciation, tugging Saul until they were both standing and leaning far back on the desk. Saul came to the stomach-twisting realization that he was going to fuck Jesse Pinkman across his desk.

He slathered lube down his shaft, nice and slick, and leaned over Jesse’s hips. He moved a finger over Jesse’s entrance and ventured inside, not wanting to wreck the kid completely on the first go. It was so tight and he was going to stick his dick inside it soon. Jesse’s eyes were barely open as he shifted against the push and pull of Saul’s hands, creating even more friction.

“I want it,” Jesse said, pushing himself further onto Saul’s hand. “C’mon Saul, _please_.”

Saul obligingly lined himself and thrust forward. He was ensconced in warmth, plunging deeper into Jesse’s wanting form with each needy cry that escaped from Jesse’s lips. He was already moving too fast, fucking like he was on fire. Jesse didn’t seem to mind, their tandem moaning mingling in the hot space between them.

Saul bent down and let his tongue explore the intricacies of Jesse’s body. This was making the fuck more intimate than he intended, but he couldn’t stop. He felt Jesse grab at his shoulders and drag him so that their mouths could meet.

“I’m gonna lose it soon,” Saul gasped, his forehead falling against Jesse’s. He shoved harder and faster, drawing a gasp from the man beneath him. Jesse’s back was arching, muscles tightening, and they lost themselves in a long, lingering moment of orgasm.

Saul reached down before Jesse was done and tugged a few times on the kid’s dick. Then he sagged off the desk, back into his chair, and didn’t move for a few minutes while Jesse went to gather his clothes from where they were strewn around the couch.

Jesse wondered what Saul was thinking, just sitting fully fucking naked in that chair like the emperor with no clothes. He couldn’t believe they’d done this, but his disbelief wasn’t fueled by regret. No, Jesse was surprising himself by already wanting to go again, to see what more they could do with a few more hours to themselves. A bed, maybe. Some tunes. God, Saul was messing with him.

Jesse wondered if Saul was disappointed. After all, compared to all of the sex he’d had throughout his lifetime, there was no way Jesse was first on the list. Probably not even second. While he was over here pulling his skull-patterned t-shirt on, Saul was likely thinking about all the better midnight meetings he’d had throughout the years. Jesse would be a total loser to think he’d ever get this chance again.

“Well, I, uh, should go.” Jesse wrung his phone in his hands, too afraid to look up at Saul. “Night.”

He ran-stumbled out to his car, shaking a little as he stabbed the keys into the lock. It almost didn’t register when his phone started buzzing with an incoming call. He looked at the screen. It was Saul.

“Yo,” Jesse said, like the last hours hadn’t happened. Things were casual.

“Pinkman, I hope you haven’t left yet.”

“No, what’s up?”

“You forgot something.”

“What’d I forget?”

“Just give me a sec. I’ll come give it to you.”

Jesse waited, keys dangling from the ignition as he drummed out a beat on the steering wheel. He racked his brain to think of what he’d forgotten. Was Saul just fucking with him?

When Saul appeared in the parking lot, Jesse rolled down his window. Before he could ask what he’d forgotten, Saul was leaned in through the window, kissing him softly on the lips. Jesse kissed back, twining his fingers through his criminal lawyer’s hair and holding him there for a few moments.

When they broke apart, Jesse was smiling. “That’s what I forgot?”

“Safe travels home, kid. I’ll be seeing you.”

With that, Saul was heading back toward the front door to his office. Jesse sat for a long minute in his car, shaking his head a little. Saul was such a nerd.

But that was okay. Jesse was too.


End file.
